Molecular diagnostics is a clinical laboratory discipline that has developed rapidly during the last 25 years. It originated from basic biochemistry and molecular biology research procedures, but now has become an independent discipline focused on routine analysis of nucleic acids (NA), including deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) and ribonucleic acid (RNA) for diagnostic use in healthcare. Molecular diagnostic analysis of biological samples can include the detection of one or more nucleic acid materials present in the specimen. The particular analysis performed may be either qualitative and/or quantitative. Methods of analysis involve isolation and purification of nucleic acid material, and an important step in the sensitive and rapid detection of a nucleic acid is the isolation and purification of said nucleic acid material from the crude biological sample. Often, a nucleic acid material sample is obtained in insufficient quantity, quality, and/or purity, hindering a robust implementation of an analytical technique. Furthermore, methods of isolation are specific to certain clinical matrices containing the nucleic acid and not applicable across multiple matrices. Due to these and other deficiencies of current methods and materials used in isolation of nucleic acid materials, there is thus a need for an improved method and materials for isolation of nucleic acid materials.